Ridge Racer V
Ridge Racer V (RRV), the fifth game in the ''Ridge Racer'' series on the PlayStation, became one of the launch games for the PlayStation 2. It features 14 tracks and 18 vehicles, with 5 modes of play. Gameplay Racing on RRV subdivides into different race formats. Grand Prix has two formats: Standard and Extra. The GP names depend on the difficulty you select (Easy, Medium or Hard) at the start of the game. In Standard, the player races factory stock cars from the various manufacturers, racing in 4 races. There is one GP in the Standard class. Note: Seaside Route 765 is called Sunny Beach here, and Ridge City Highway is called Green Field *'Basis GP/Frontal GP/Fountain GP' Qualifying Rank ** Round 1 Park Town ** Round 2 Outer Pass ** Round 3 Above the City ** Round 4 Bayside Line Extra features extensively modified cars of the stock versions, and the format is split up into 4 different GP's. *'Heroic GP/Spartan GP' Qualifying Rank ** Round 1 Bayside Line ** Round 2 Sunny Beach ** Round 3 Park Town ** Round 4 Outer Pass Prizes unlocked: Acquisition of Extra class car, Sunny Beach track unlocked *'Blast GP/Tornado GP' Sudden Death ** Round 1 Green Field (1st place within time limit to advance) ** Round 2 Sunny Beach (1st place within time limit to advance) ** Round 3 Park Town (1st place within time limit to advance) ** Round 4 Bayside Line (win race within time limit to complete GP) Prizes unlocked: Acquisition of Extra class car, Green Field track unlocked *'Knight GP/Duke GP' Reverse Qualifying Rank ** Round 1 Park Town ** Round 2 Green Field ** Round 3 Sunny Beach ** Round 4 Above the City Prizes unlocked: Acquisition of Extra class car, all reverse tracks unlocked *'Throne GP/Tyrant GP' Qualifying Rank **Round 1 Airport Oval (1st place in 10 laps to complete GP) Prizes unlocked: Acquisition of Oval engine, extra "Tricolor" paint scheme, new song (if you have 250 miles) *'Maximum GP' [Only available in Hard mode] (all tracks will now have 5 laps each and the opponent cars will be very hard to beat) ** Round 1 Sunny Beach ** Round 2 Green Field ** Round 3 Outer Pass ** Round 4 Above the City A special race is unlocked after the player fulfils certain requirements. The Pac-Man GP runs with the iconic Namco character Pac-Man in a roadster and the 4 Ghosts Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde on scooters. Other racing formats in RRV include Time Attack, 99 Trial (99 runs around a circuit), Duel, and Free Run. Tracks [[Seaside Route 765|'Seaside Route 765']] A reworked version of the Novice course in Ridge Racer. Standard course running through town to the shoreline. [[Ridge City Highway|'Ridge City Highway']] A reworked version of the Advanced course in Ridge Racer. Extension of Sunny Beach, with high speeds the norm. [[Park Town|'Park Town']] A simple Figure 8 track with long straightaways and simple turns. [[Above the City|'Above the City']] An extension of Park Town, the track experiences sudden elevation drops and irregular corners. [[Outer Pass|'Outer Pass']] A slightly modified version of Sunny Beach. Defined with a mountainous terrain in the first half of the track. [[Bayside Line|'Bayside Line']] Longest track in Ridge Racer V, meant to challenge the most experienced drivers. This is an extension of Outer Pass. [[Airport Oval|'Airport Oval']] Setup similar to a NASCAR race, this ten-lap race is highlighted by the use of special Oval Engines; high power engines meant for full throttle racing. Car List Regular Cars *Kamata Fiaro *Danver Toreador *Rivelta Solare *Kamata Fortune *Rivelta Mercurio *Himmel E.O. Duel Cars Duel "There are only two kinds of racers in this battle: a winner and a loser." Duelists are mostly known by the letter R ('Rival') next to their name and 1st place records (separately) in both Beginner and Advanced class Time Attack records. In order to challenge a Duelist, both time records need to be beaten with using both Beginner and Advanced class cars with the manufacturer of your choice. [[Danver Spectra|'Danver Spectra']] (resembles Plymouth GTX) Driver: Pluto 'Explosive acceleration is this rival's trademark.' A drift-type car with gut-wrenching acceleration at the expense of all-round functionality. Can only be obtained by defeating "Pluto" in an Above the City Duel. Soldat Crinale (a.k.a. "13th Racing") (resembles Porsche Schuppan 962CR) Driver: Devil 'This rival sports tricky tactics' A fast drift-type car which slides very easily. This car has been reworked from the original Ridge Racer and is well known for its black paint job, yellow-devil logo and the yellow number "13". Can only be obtained by defeating "Devil" in a Green Field Duel. NOTE: The car's name is actually "Rivelta Crinale" in-game, as the Crinale was a Rivelta product before being acquired by Soldat following their purchase and absorption of Rivelta in the later games. [[Soldat Rumeur|'Soldat Rumeur']] (resembling a Volkswagen New Beetle and Fiat Nuova 500 respectively) Driver: Spirit 'Cornering is this rival's specialty.' A fast and nimble car most well known for peerless handling. Can only be obtained by defeating "Spirit" in a Bayside Line Duel. [[Kamata Angelus|'Kamata Angelus']] (a.k.a. "White Angel") (resembles a Ferrari F50 and McLaren F1) Driver: Angel 'This Rival is known to have no weaknesses.' Another legendary car reworked from Ridge Racer Revolution, well known for its deceivingly pristine white paint job, blue angel logo and the blue number 0. This is the fastest car in the game (and the entire series), as well as being a grip-type car which doesn't drift. (At all.) Can only be obtained by defeating ANGEL in a Sunny Beach Duel. [[Namco Pac-Man|'Namco Pac-Man']] (The Red Roadster driven by himself, which resembles a 1957 Porsche 356 A Speedster) Exceed 3,000 kilometers (1,500 miles) in total distance in order to get this red roaster and unlock the Pac-Man Race at the same time. The 4 Ghosts Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde on scooters Win the Pac-Man mode to obtain the scooters in the Park Town battle. Ai Fukami Ai Fukami replaced Reiko Nagase as the race queen of Ridge Racer. However, she did not achieve the popularity of Reiko, and an online poll placed Reiko back as Ridge Racer's official race queen. Ridge Racer V: Arcade Battle Ridge Racer V: Arcade Battle, the arcade port of Ridge Racer V, first appeared in 2001 for the Namco System 246 arcade platform. It is the last Ridge Racer for arcade platform. Song list Played by the Ridge City FM 76.5 MHz Call sign RIDGE * Fogbound by the Boom Boom Satellites * DRFTDVL by Takeshi Ueda(not released on soundtrack) * Dare Devil by Kohta * Rare Hero 2000 by sanodg * Tsui Tsui by U * Euphoria by Kohta * Paris by sanodg * LOLO 1010 by U * Gammon by U * Samurai Rocket by Kohta * Hydro Prism by U * Grip Millenium by Kohta * Burnout by Mijk van Dijk * Junx by Kohta (remixed by Mijk van Dijk) * Power Slide by Mijk van Dijk * Nightride by Mijk van Dijk * Electroglide by Mijk van Dijk * Motor Pac 5 by Kisaburo *On The Painted Desert (Vocal Mix feat. Dice) by the Boom Boom Satellites (Music for end credits) Trivia *Memory card icon will change as you play through the game. Starts out as a car then once everything is unlocked the icon will change to Ai Fukami. *Notice that the names holding many of the top times in the records screen are from other Namco games like characters from Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere including Rena, Fiona and Dision. *Press L1 or R1 during the opening sequence to cycle through a variety of effects such as black and white, a yellowish filter and a blurring filter which smooths out the jaggies. *Every time you log over 250 miles of racing you will unlock three additional music tracks. *Despite the game offering split-screen multiplayer from the back cover, there is no such feature in the actual game at all. *Judging by the ambience and storyline of Ridge Racer V, the races depicted in the game are basically illegal street races hosted by a radio station (Ridge City FM). Category:Games Category:Ridge Racer series